Ladies keep away from the dark
Into Sometimes life teaches you the fact that people are better off not doing what they are not good at. Objective Go to Banquet and win the beauty contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, why do you look so tired? Magda: Mom! M… maybe I didn’t fall into deep sleep due to some trouble yesterday… Eliza: What are you thinking about…? Forget it, go clean up and get dressed. A lady can not appear in front of others with such a face. Magda: Get dressed and go to the dance ball directly, right? I will not humiliate Ellenstein family in front of others, mother. Story Chat 2 Magda: Thank you very much for your hospitality today, madam. Lady B: It's very kind of you. The presence of Miss Ellenstein would bring brilliance to our ball, I should be the one to say thank you. Magda: You've flattered me. Madam you are much more charming than me... ...By the way, madam, how do you deal with the security issue every time you hold a dance party? Lady B: Security? It's strange question that you ask. The kind of thing are handled by the butler of course. How can the hostess worry about the safety of the ball? Magda: Haha… That makes sense… Lady B: Then I will greet other guests, I hope you enjoy this dance. Magda: I hope you have a wonderful night, madam. Uh… I forget that the aristocracy would not personally take care of this kind of thing. So I should look for someone who might be directly responsible for security? Rincole: Who are you looking for? Let me see what’s bothering my little Magda~ Magda: Miss R.. Rincole! Rincole: It’s me. What are you fascinated by? Coming to the corner alone, leaving the young gentlemen who want to dance with you crazy. Magda: You, you are making fun of me again! Rincole: Alright, alright. Your cute little face when pissed off looks… Oh, it still loos pretty cute! Magda: Miss Rincole!! Rincole: Look at the red face, how cute. So, what are your murmuring, little Magda? Magda: Stop making fun of me.. Forget it, Miss Rincole, do you know where to hire some short-term guards? Rincole: Short term? Guards? Does Little Magda want to hold a tea party in the wild? Magda: Uh… it’s not the case, but in a similar way… Rincole: Sounds mysterious! Alright, if you want to make it a surprise, I don’t have to know it beforehand. If it is only for two or three days, the most cost effective way is to hire adventurers from the Adventurers’ Guild. And I do know the relative contacts, but… Magda: But……? Rincole: But what will little Magda do to make me help you willingly? Story Root 2 Magda: Err!? Rincole: And… People in the Adventurers’ Guild believe in the supreme power. They are not some gentleman who can negotiate with you peacefully. The smooth tough of Little Magda may not have any effect, maybe they may ask you to… with… or… Magda: Ah? Err!? The… The Adventurers’ Guild will actually do this kind of thing!? Rincole: Of course not, little fool~ If this can scare your pale, you’d better go back to the bright and lively dance party. Magda: (I always feel that Miss Rincole has some implications… I might come back again.) Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Err!? Miss Rincole, I am mad! Rincole: You have become more and more imposing, little Magda~ I will help you ask them, but the top leaders of the Adventurers’ Guild are all weirdoes. Don’t expect too much from them. Magda: I understand, thank you. Rincole: Now the business is finished, then what shall I play with little Magda~ Magda: Play? Rincole: It’s good to dance with you in a place without any audience, or… …Ah. Alright, I won’t tease you any more. I’m leaving. Take care of yourself. Don’t go too far alone~ Magda: Miss Rincole? (She seems to have rushed away after throwing a glance over there? There is…) Black Glove: Kitten? Why are you here? Magda: Mr. Black Glove!? I… It should be me to ask you this question! Black Glove: Ah… Haha, yes, this time I was in the wrong place. The kitten wants to know why I am here? Magda: (…From behind the shadow of the bushes, I can vaguely hear the footsteps of someone who hastily left.) No… I don’t want to know. Black Glove: That’s right, good girl. Speaking of it, who’s the lucky aristocratic boy that just ran away? This kind of place seems to be quiet. But actually there are a lot of eyes and ears hidden in the corner. Seems like the kitten has a bad taste in picking up the secret meeting spot~ Magda: Aristocratic boy? I just met Miss Rincole and had a talk with her. Black Glove: Miss… Magda: (Ah…! Is it because Miss Rincole knows that there are people here so that she deliberately stopped me?) Black Glove: Don’t always make me worry about you, kitten. Men look very ugly when they are in jealousy. Magda: (But the voice of Miss Rincole sounds very natural. Is it the style of social veterans? I have to learn from her!) …Um… Ah, what did you say? Black Glove: I said that the elf is not a girl to be trifled with, stupid kitten. Magda: Why do you suddenly yell at me!? Black Glove: I’m not yelling at you. So what are the two ladies talking about in this place? I seem to hear words like guards. Magda: …Do you know the circus that was stationed outside the city not long ago? In fact… Black Glove: So, in order to solve the security problem, you are now looking for guards who can conclude a short-term contract. Magda: Yes. I just didn’t expect the proper guards would be so hard to find… Black Glove: …It’s not that difficult. Magda: Huh? Black Glove: The circus does not have to perform outside the city. You can find a place in the slum. There are a lot of open spaces there. As long as it is within the scope of the slums, I can arrange some people to guard around. As for the source of the guests, the nobles who are not willing to pay a visit to the slums would not watch the circus performance as well, right? Magda: Yes… That’s right. It sounds feasible! Mr. Black Glove, thank you – Black Glove: But I won’t cooperate. Magda: Ah!? Black Glove: It’s very troublesome to clean up the open space, not to mention a large open space which is enough to accommodate the entire circus and the audience, plus the guards and the support crew… Even if the manpower is cheap in the slum, the total cost still is a considerable amount. Besides, do you know how tiresome it is to co-ordinate the distribution and management of workforce? I have to pay money and efforts on it, while the kitten you need to do nothing… I am too pathetic, huh? Magda: … Black Glove: Why do you suddenly hit me!? Magda: No, I just… although every sentence of you sounds very reasonable, I know Mr. Black Glove is making fun of me. I think it’s okay to give you a hit first… Black Glove: You… forget it, then what kind of rewards can I get for the reasonable analysis I made? Magda: …What do you want? Black Glove: You get alert immediately. Great. But there’s still one thing you should pay attention to, you can’t let others notice the change in your emotion during negotiation. Also, don’t let the other party put forward conditions, it means to give the initiative to the other party, kitten. Magda: Then… Black Glove: It’s too late. I promise that I can handle this for you under the condition that you have to do something for me in return and you can’t refuse to do it when I ask. Magda: …As you said, who will agree to such dangerous conditions in negotiation? Black Glove: I don’t care whether you agree or not? Don’t forget, no matter what the outcome, it will not affect my interests. Magda: Ooooo… Black Glove: …I’m just kidding. I promise that I won’t ask you to do some embarrassing things. What do you say? Magda: …If so… well, I agree… Black Glove: Deal. By the way, kitten, be careful next time when you negotiate with others. If you give your trust easily… Magda: I won’t! I won’t trust others easily. I trust you because you are Mr. Black Glove. Mr. Black Glove doesn’t make promises easily, but you never failed anything that you promised. Is there anything wrong? Black Glove: …Yes, your makeup is smudged. Magda: Wh… where? Damn, the lights here are so dark, I can’t see it at all! Black Glove: I think it’s too bright here… Story Chat 3 Maid: Miss, you are coming back very early today! Magda: Somehow my makeup is smudged, but I can’t find a place to fix it at the ball. So I have come back in advance. Forget it, help me clean it up first. Maid: Alright… but Miss, your makeup is not smudged at all? Magda: Eh? …Re… really… That… big liar - !!! I won’t believe anything he said anymore! Black Glove: Ahchoo! Shana: Hmm? You catch a cold? Stay away from me, don’t infect me. Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests